Neural networks are computational systems that permit computers to essentially function in a manner analogous to that of the human brain. Neural networks do not utilize the traditional digital model of manipulating 0's and 1's. Instead, neural networks create connections between processing elements, which are equivalent to neurons of a human brain. Neural networks are thus based on various electronic circuits that are modeled on human nerve cells (i.e., neurons). A neural network is an information-processing network, which is inspired by the manner in which a human brain performs a particular task or function of interest.
In general, artificial neural networks are systems composed of many nonlinear computational elements operating in parallel and arranged in patterns reminiscent of biological neural nets. The computational elements, or nodes, are connected via variable weights that are typically adapted during use to improve performance. Thus, in solving a problem, neural net models can explore many competing hypothesis simultaneously using massively parallel nets composed of many computational elements connected by links with variable weights.
In a neural network, “neuron-like” nodes can output a signal based on the sum of their inputs, the output being the result of an activation function. In a neural network, there exists a plurality of connections, which are electrically coupled among a plurality of neurons. The connections serve as communication bridges among of a plurality of neurons coupled thereto. A network of such neuron-like nodes has the ability to process information in a variety of useful ways. By adjusting the connection values between neurons in a network, one can match certain inputs with desired outputs.
One does not “program” a neural network. Instead, one “teaches” a neural network by examples. Of course, there are many variations. For instance, some networks do not require examples and extract information directly from the input data. The two variations are thus called supervised and unsupervised learning. Neural networks are currently used in applications such as noise filtering, face and voice recognition and pattern recognition. Neural networks can thus be utilized as an advanced mathematical technique for processing information.
Neural networks that have been developed to date are largely software-based. The implementation of neural network systems has lagged somewhat behind their theoretical potential due to the difficulties in building neural network hardware. This is primarily because of the large numbers of neurons and weighted connections required. The emulation of even of the simplest biological nervous systems would require neurons and connections numbering in the millions. Due to the difficulties in building such highly interconnected processors, the currently available neural network hardware systems have not approached this level of complexity. Another disadvantage of hardware systems is that they typically are often custom designed and built to implement one particular neural network architecture and are not easily, if at all, reconfigurable to implement different architectures. A true physical neural network (i.e., artificial neural network) chip, for example, has not yet been designed and successfully implemented.
The problem with a pure hardware implementation of a neural network with technology as it exists today, is the inability to physically form a great number of connections and neurons. On-chip learning can exist, but the size of the network would be limited by digital processing methods and associated electronic circuitry. One of the difficulties in creating true physical neural networks lies in the highly complex manner in which a physical neural network must be designed and built. It is believed that solutions to creating a true physical and artificial neural network lie in the use of nanotechnology and the implementation of analog variable connections.
The term “nanotechnology” generally refers to nanometer-scale manufacturing processes, materials and devices, as associated with, for example, nanometer-scale lithography and nanometer-scale information storage and include devices such as nanotubes, nanowires, nanoparticles and so forth. Nanometer-scale components find utility in a wide variety of fields, particularly in the fabrication of microelectrical and microelectromechanical systems (commonly referred to as “MEMS”). Microelectrical nano-sized components include transistors, resistors, capacitors and other nano-integrated circuit components. MEMS devices include, for example, micro-sensors, micro-actuators, micro-instruments, micro-optics, and the like.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a physical neural network which incorporates nanotechnology is a solution to the problems encountered by prior art neural network solutions. It is believed that a true physical neural network can be designed and constructed without relying on computer simulations for training, or relying on standard digital (binary) memory to store connections strengths. Additionally, such a physical neural network, if implemented properly, can be utilized for pattern recognition purposes, including speech, visual and/or imaging data.